Jackets
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GoGo Sentai Boukenger, SatoruEiji slash Satoru awakes to find Eiji modeling his jacket.


Title: "Jackets"

Author: Trinity-chan

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger

Pairing: Satoru Akashi & Eiji Takaoka

Rating: R

Warnings: Slash, men in bed, mentions of nudity and undressing and some manloving (non explicit, of course)

Author's Notes: Trust me. You don't want to know what corner of my fangirl brain came up with this ides. You really do not.

Summary: Satoru awakes to find Eiji modeling his jacket…and not much else.

"Hmmmmm…." Satoru's ears picked up on the small sound and he began to fell the pull of consciousness drag him awake. He rolled over, stretching those long, beautiful arms of his and felt the space beside him. He felt a little hurt when he saw that the space was empty. Eiji wasn't still in bed with him. Where could he be?

Satoru propped himself up on his elbows and began too look around their shared bedroom. He was about halfway finished with his sweep, when he spotted Eiji in front of the full-length mirror. At first, Satoru was relieved. And then he took note of what Eiji was doing.

Eiji was standing in front of the mirror and he was wearing Satoru's deep red Search Guard Successor jacket. And by the looks of things, he wasn't wearing anything else.

The sight made Satoru's mouth water. Eiji looked very nice in Satoru's jacket…like such tasty entrée at a nice restaurant. And was he posing? Oh, this was a delight for his sleepy eyes.

"Hmmm…" Eiji murmured as he twirled around in Satoru's jacket, pressing it close to his skin. It smelled nice, warm and musky like Satoru himself. "I wish my jacket was like this."

Silently, Satoru crawled out of bed and approached Eiji slowly. Before the Dazzling Adventurer even known what hit him, he'd been pinned to the floor by the Fiery Adventurer and he was still wearing Satoru's jacket.

"Good morning." Satoru murmured, kissing Eiji deeply. "My, don't we look delicious."

Eiji moaned and arched up into the kiss and Satoru took full advantage of his open mouth to slip his tongue inside.

Satoru pulled away slowly and Eiji whimpered, having been teased into full arousal. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I want to just look at you for a moment." Satoru replied. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, especially in my jacket, which I think is a little big for you."

"I think it's a perfect fit." Eiji retorted. "I wish my jacket looked like yours."

"No, I think that you think that you and I are a perfect fit." Satoru smirked. "But there is a good side to letting you go around in my SGS jacket: the whole world will know that you're mine."

"Oh?" Eiji occupied himself by playing with Satoru's black spiky hair. "And since when have I been yours?"

"Since I laid my eyes on you." Satoru kissed Eiji's neck. "From the moment I saw you, all I wanted to do was make you mine."

"Is this your Immortal Fang side coming out to play?" Eiji teased and Satoru slowly lifted his head.

"You like the Immortal Fang…. you like that he knows exactly what he wants and he will do anything to get what he wants. And you like that he wants the whole world to know exactly what sort of treasure he desires and exactly what's his. And I like it when the world knows that you are _MINE_" Satoru's smile spread over his face slowly and it was a smile of a devious sort and it made Eiji's spine tingle. He gave Eiji another kiss, this one much more aggressive, possessive and demanding than usual. "I think I'll let you wear my jacket for a bit longer." His hand slid down towards the increasingly larger evidence of Eiji's lust for him. "I like the way it looks on you." He then gripped Eiji right there and Eiji writhed and moaned beneath the dominant Satoru, hungry for more.

"You want me, my silver treasure?" Satoru began to stroke him. "Tell me what you want, Eiji." Satoru prevented the answer he sought for a moment by sealing his mouth to Eiji's for a soul-searing kiss.

"Satoru…" Eiji moaned. "You, all I want is you…"

It was just the sort of answer Satoru wanted to hear. "And then you shall have me and I will make you mine."

"I already am yours." Eiji's moan was softer this time, but still very much a moan.

Satoru chuckled at that, wanting very much to just eat Eiji alive. "But this time, you and I are going to let the whole world know exactly who you belong to."


End file.
